Scales Return
by warp 80
Summary: General Scales return for revenge against the StarFox team, will Fox and Krystal be able to survive it. Special Guest: the true devil hunter himself, Dante


Chapter 1: Premonitions

As the StarFox team slept soundly, Krystal tossed and turned about in her bed. Her mind was filled with horrible images of a being rising from the dead, complete and total chaos rained form the heavens, and blood staining the ground. She woke up from the dream in a cold sweat, trying to gather herself. Krystal knew that when she has nightmares like this it usually means that something ominous is in the air. The rest of the night she was unable to return to sleep. A haunting image of the figure was burned in her mind.

The next day, Krystal was nodding off during the usual routine check. While Fox was finishing up his portion of the check, he decided to pay Krystal a friendly visit on her end. As he went to check on her, she was soundly sleeping at her station. "Krystal, wake up," whispered Fox as he gently nudged her. She slowly awoke and looked around with a confused look on her face.

"Fox, what time is it?" she asked.

"It's almost noon, and you're barely done with your share of the system check," He explained. Krystal started to look at her list and sighed heavily; most of the things she was suppose to do to keep the ship running was not yet finished. "Are you ok? I've never seen you this tired before, Krystal," said Fox as he looked into her eyes.

"Yes, I just had a rough night," she explained as she wiped the sand from her eyes. Fox sat down next to her; he knew that something was bothering her.

"Let me help you finish the rest," he offered. Krystal nodded and they got to work, with their combined efforts they were finished just in time for dinner. As they walked down a hall to the dinning room, Fox tried to help Krystal relax with some jokes. She laughed at his jokes and looked pretty relaxed as Falco and the others entered the room.

"Well, I hope you guys are hungry," said Slippy as he and Amanda strolled in with a pot of stew. Falco groaned at the smell of Slippy's cooking. To him it was worse than the time he and Fox were working out together on bench press, and while Fox was spotting him a drop of Fox's sweat fell into his mouth; his stomach want to shut down immediately

"Get the stomach pumps ready," moaned Falco. Memories of Slippy's and Amanda's attempt to please their team's stomachs went horribly wrong. It usually ended up in one of two ways; everyone running to the bathroom or everyone blowing chucks in the trashcans.

"Come on, Falco, their cooking isn't all that bad," said Fox. Peppy softly chuckled as he remembered the first time he tasted Slippy's cooking. The second Fox did try their cooking once; he spent the whole night in the bathroom.

"You should talk, you almost died after you had some of that gruel he made last time," groaned Falco. Fox sighed as he looked at Krystal; she had a vacant stare in her eyes, as if something had made her drift off in to a semiconscious state.

"Krystal, are you ok?" asked Fox. She didn't respond to his question, she just sat there motionless. "Hey, Krystal…..Krystal?" asked Fox as he waved his hand in her face. The others took notice that she wasn't responding to anything Fox was doing. In a split second she jumped and began to scream, Fox held her down trying to snap her out of it. "What is it? What's wrong?" yelled Fox.

"XO AJ WEADW KE HOKIHD UDT TOJKHEO IJ!" she yelled before she passed out. Fox quickly carried her to the med station of the ship. He and the others sat in the room with her for hours on end; waiting for her to wake up.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Amanda.

"I don't know; I never seen her act like this. Something is wrong, I just wish she could tell us," said Fox. Falco sighed and cracked his neck; the silence of the room was getting to everyone, making them nervous and twitchy.

"Well, her vitals seem normal, maybe she just need to get some rest. We should probably get some rest too," suggested Peppy. As the others started to leave the room, Fox stayed by her side gently holding her hand.

"_Krystal, what the hell is wrong?"_ he thought. He continued to look at her, as his worry continued to grow radically. As the hours passed, Fox slowly drifted into a deep sleep; the jewel on Krystal's headband began to glow a bright green, swallowed both of them in its light. Both Fox and Krystal started to groan in their sleep as they went deeper into their sleep. Meanwhile in the depths of their dream world, everything seemed to have been turned into a wasteland. Fox's dream-self groaned as he gotten up from the cold hard ground. "Where the hell am I?" asked Fox as he looked around. The trees were withered to almost nothing, the grass had been burned to ashes, the air was heavy with soot, and bird creatures were picking away at a decaying corps.

"Fox, is that you?" asked Krystal as she walked over to him. Wicked laughter and vicious growling filled the air; a chill ran up both of their spines as it haunted the air. She grabbed his hand and started to run. "Run!" she yelled.

"Krystal, wait what's going on?" asked Fox as he tried to keep up. A shadow appeared in front of them with a giant ax in its hands; Krystal and Fox stopped and were paralyzed with fear. The shadow laughed as he swung his ax at them; Fox and Krystal both woke up in a cold sweat holding each others hand tightly. "What just happened?" he asked.

"I don't know," groaned Krystal as she sat up rubbing her aching head.

"Krystal, are you ok?" asked Fox as he rubbed his head. She nodded and smiled gently; Fox smiled back as his ears twitched. But something still bothered them both as the night went on, they were still wondering how they were in the same dream and who was the shadowy figure holding the ax. The night passed on as Fox went to his room; he lay down on his bed and started to sleep peacefully on his soft, cool pillow. He tried to shake that dream but it still nagged him, like a bad itch cause by an insane flea. The next morning, Fox walked down to Krystal's room and knocked on the door to check on her. "Are you up, Krystal?" he asked as he continued to knock on her door. No answer came from her room, only a soft moan, Fox started to worry as he knocked a bit harder. Still no answer, he could only hear her moaning softly. _"I know she's probably going to kick my ass, but I have to know if she remembers that dream,"_ he thought as he opened her door and walked in.

"Fox," she softly moaned as she tossed and turned in her bed. He walked over to her and blushed badly as he saw that she was wearing her silk, black nightgown. "No, don't hurt him," she moaned. His ears stared to twitch as he heard her; he kneeled by her bedside and leaned in to understand her. "I won't let you hurt him," she moaned as her arms wrapped around him and pulled him into bed with her. Her arms held him tightly, as she pressed his body against hers; she slowly woke up. "Oh my, Fox, what are you doing here in my bed?" she asked as she blushed. It was always her secret dream to hold Fox closely to her while they were in a lover's bliss.

"I was worried about you when I woke up," he said. Krystal blushed greatly as she felt his body heat against her body. Fox blushed to as he felt the warmth of her soft, supple breast pressed against his chest, but he tried to keep his body under control. As he tried to get up, Krystal wrapped her legs around him as well. "Krystal, what are you doing?" he begged as he felt her tail wrap around his tail. She pressed her lips against his, thrusting her tongue in his mouth; letting out a lustful moan in the kiss. His body began to shiver as it grew hotter; his lust for her was growing more and more by the second.

"Just stay like this with me for just a bit longer, Fox," she whispered. When the whole team was done having breakfast and finishing their morning workout and drills, Fox and Krystal went to the observation deck to talk. As the door shut close behind them, they sat down and began to talk. "Ok, Fox, I don't know how to say this but I feel a disturbance," she said grimly.

"What kind of disturbance?" he asked as he looked in her eyes.

"Something evil, demonic; it as if a great evil has resurfaced," she explained. A chill ran up Fox's spine as he remembered that dream that they shared.

"Krystal, do you remember a dream of us running from a shadowy figure wielding an ax?" he asked. Her tail started to twitch as she remembered that dream; a dark, sick laughter echoed in her mind. Slowly she nodded as she began to tremble badly; Fox saw that she was still a bit shook up from her nightmare. Fox wrapped his arms around her and held her closely; Krystal blushed as she warped her arms around him. "Look, Krystal, whatever you were dreaming earlier this morning, I'm not going to let it hurt you," he said.

"Fox, I'm more worried about you, the dream I had was about you and that creature fighting. You were…..AAAAHHH!" she screamed.

"Krystal!" he yelled. Krystal's mind was flooded with horrible images of Sauria on fire, and Tricky in chains.

"Tricky needs us now," she said as she stood up.

"Fox, Krystal, report to the main bridge now, we've got one hell of a mission on our hands," proclaimed Peppy on the intercom. Fox, Krystal, and the others reported to the main bridge for the mission debriefing. "Team, we've got trouble on Sauria, some insane maniac is trying to take over the whole planet. I've only gotten a slight glimpse of him on photo," explained Peppy as he showed the photo. They looked at the photo, it was blurry but there was someone holding up a blade to the sky.

"ROB, enhance that photo and zoom in 25%," ordered Fox.

"Enhancing….zooming," said ROB. As the image was enhanced, the whole team trembled in fear as they saw that the person holding the ax in the air was General Scales. But his appearance was more haunting to the team than ever; his scales was white as a pale moon, his eyes were black as night, his claws and fangs were yellow as the sun, and his mouth was stained with blood. Behind the general was an army of mutated sharpclaws; bearing their fangs and howling into the sky.

"What the hell? I thought this guy was dusted years ago, Fox!" yelled Falco.

"Fox and I saw him thrown into the lava on the highest volcano at FireForce Point. After, Fox liberated Sauria from Scales' dictatorship," said Krystal as her tail twitched.

"How the hell did he came back?" asked Slippy as he looked at the screen with sheer terror on his face. Amanda started to shake a bit too; she remembered the stories that Krystal told her about him. Even though Krystal was trapped inside her crystallized prison, she could see and feel the pain of the other dinosaurs and Sauria. The brutality and cruelty of General Scales scared Amanda out of her mind; to see this cruel person living and breathing sent a serious chill up her spine.

"Well, guys, we know that we have stop Scales from taking over Sauria. StarFox team, move out!" yelled Fox as they rushed to their arwings. Meanwhile on Sauria, all over Sauria all of the dinosaur tribes were suffering, even the great red eye tribe was enslaved to Scales' will. Deep within Krazoa Palace, he sat in the wind chamber with his mouth wet with fresh blood of a slain cloudrunner. Demon energy surged around him as his tail thrashed about; he opened his eyes and smiled sickly as he gotten to his feet.

"So, the great StarFox team, think that they have a chance of defeating me. Ha, they shall fail," cackled General Scales.

Chapter 2: Surrender

As the StarFox team entered Sauria's atmosphere, they could since the chaos in the air; the land's vegetation was reduced to ashes, the earthwalker's temples destroyed. Krystal and the others were horrified to see the destruction; the air was drenched with the scent of fire and blood. Scales had turned the planet in to a living hell for the dinosaurs. "We have to stop him," said Slippy.

"We put him down once, we can do it again," growled Fox. Krystal and the others could since his anger in his voice; Krystal felt angry as well. She wanted to send General Scales back to the bowels of hell, where an evil being like him belonged. Their scanners stared to blare, as blue fire balls started to bombard them. "Take evasion action!" he yelled as they started to dodge and weave the blue fire balls. SharpClaws, riding enslaved CloudRunners, fired relentlessly at them with a sick, twisted smile on their faces.

"Bastards!" yelled Falco as he started to blast the SharpClaws out of the sky. In a split second the others started to shoot them down as well; a SharpClaw roared in the air, and as the roar reverberated in the air, the arwings weapons systems shut down. "What the hell is going on? Weapon won't respond!" he shouted. A vale of black aura erupted from the SharpClaw's mouth; covering the sky. As it covered the sky, all of the arwings began to lose power. Fox and the others were forced to make an emergency landing. When they landed, they quickly ejected from their cockpits with blasters ablaze. But they were out manned and out gunned; they fought hard and long against the SharpClaws. It seemed like victory was assured for them, but out of nowhere a powerful force knocked them out with a thunderous boom. Slowly they regained consciousness, as the cold rattling of chains whispered softly in their ears.

"Wake up, StarFox, wake up and face your doom!" whispered Scales. They awoke as a mixture of hatred and fear started to rage with in them as they saw General Scales. He smirked as he walked towards them. "It's been a while, StarFox," he growled as he walked closer to Fox. "The famous Fox McCloud, you haven't changed at all. How long has it been since you defeated me? Two year, five years?" he asked with a sick smile. Fox snarled as he saw the General's face; it sickened him to no end. "And let's not forget you, you are to blame for me being like this too," he chuckled.

"Your lust for power led to you own demise," she growled. The General laughed at her; his teeth flashing as a dark aura stared to flow around him. Krystal felt something odd about him; it was as if his aura was something not of this world. Weary moaning filled the room as a pale Krazoa Spirit entered Scales' body. "You're harnessing their power? You're insane you won't be able to control their immense power!" she yelled. General Scales laughed at her warnings; his aura stared to grow denser with each second.

"Yes, they do have immense power, but as you can see I have complete control over it," said Scales as he lifted his hand in the air; thunder roared as lighting cracked the sky. It struck his hand and formed a blade; surging with energy. With a dark smile he waved it about; the lightning blade's energy stared to shock the others. They screamed in pain as the energy surged through their bodies; Scales chuckled as he heard their screams. "Now, I assume that you know of the current situation, Fox, your team is captured, no way to call for help, your precious metal birds are damaged, and all of your team mates have been disarmed. Surrender to me and I'll let you and your team mates live!" he snarled.

"Forget it, Scales, We're don't know the meaning of the word surrender," groaned Slippy. General Scales chuckled as he pointed the blade in the air; lightning stared to surge through the others again. Their screams echoed into the sky as the flow of the raw current stated to roast them.

"Just say it, McCloud, and they won't suffer anymore," he chuckled. Fox looked around and saw that the others were in extreme, agonizing pain.

"I…I surr…..I surrender," he said. Scales' blade vanished from his hand and he smiled sickly; Fox lowered his head in shame.

"Guards, dispose of them. But leave the fox here, I'm going to have some fun with him," snarled Scales. As the guards took the others away, Scales grabbed one and whispered in its ear. The SharpClaw grinned in delight as it walked out the door.

As the SharpClaw caught up with the others, it told them that Scales said that they could have some fun with the blue fox. Falco and the others struggled to get free, but their strength was gone after Scales had shocked them with lightning. The day passed on as the SharpClaws locked up the other, but they carried Krystal to their camp and dragged her into a hut. But Krystal was biding her time; slowly regaining the strength she had lost. They chained her to the wall and tore off her suit leaving nothing but her black, silk panties and bra on.

"Now we have fun," snarled the SharpClaws as they slowly surrounded Krystal with their hardened cocks and reached out to tear off her underwear. As they started to close in, Krystal closed her eyes and concentrated her telepathic powers around herself.

"Now come," she whispered. In a split second her staff flew through a SharpClaw's head, splitting its skull in half. Raw telepathic energy surged through her body and shattered her chains; the others mobbed her and held her down but a blast of the energy sent the others through the huts wall. She grabbed her staff as she dusted herself off. _"Ok, I have to save the others,"_ she thought as she put her suit back on. As she rushed out the hut, twenty SharpClaws were snapping, snarling, and growling in blood lust.

"Attack!" yelled a Mutant SharpClaw. They rushed her with double edge axes and maces; Krystal fought with a rage and ferocity that she had never felt in her life. Every fatal blow she delivered, she felt a surge of energy; she and her staff was covered in blood. She roared as she rapidly spun her staff in the air. Rising it in the air, an icy blue aura glowed ferociously at the tip of the staff. As she impaled it into the ground, a wave of ice washed over the SharpClaws; freezing them in their tracks.

"Ice Quake!" she shouted as a great earthquake followed and shattered the frozen SharpClaws in to a thousand pieces. She panted heavily as she felt her energy leave her body for a spilt second. But she knew that she couldn't rest, she picked herself up and started to make her way back to the tower, where the others are being held. Night descended on ThornTail Hollow; Falco, Slippy, and Amanda were still in chains locked away in a tower. Falco looked out the window, and sighed heavily at the grim sight of the planet.

"We, got to think of something," said Falco.

"Even if we do, Falco, what then; we have no weapons, no com-link to the Great Fox, and to top it all off we're trapped in this tower with blood thirsty, SharpClaws at the door waiting to rip us to shreds," said Amanda. Slippy slightly chuckled at Amanda's worried words, as he started to shake his head. "And what the hell is so funny?" she yelled.

"Amanda, we've been through rougher times than this. We are StarFox and our credo is that 'WE NEVER GIVE UP EVEN IF WE'RE AT DEATH'S DOOR'. I know that it looks bad, but we can't just give up, we have to keep fighting," said Slippy. Falco nodded and smiled as he looked at Slippy. "Now we just need a plan," he said.

"I know, Slippy, act like you're finally cracking under pressure," ordered Falco. As soon as Falco said that Slippy started to yell and scream. "Hey, Guard, GUARD!" he yelled. The guard looked into their chamber and rushed in, as soon as he did that Falco wrapped his legs around the guard's neck and broke it with a swift twist. The guard fell dead to the ground with a thud, and Slippy lashed out his tongue, snatching the keys from the dead guard's waist. "Alright," he said. Slippy unlocked their chains and they left the tower. Soon they meet up with Krystal, and they went to the WarpStone, but he was guarded by two SharpClaws. A whistle echoed in the night air; the guards looked around trying to find the source of it. They saw a hand that shoot out of a bush and lured them in; when the guards gotten close enough, Falco and the others grabbed them and killed them.

"WarpStone, we need you help," said Krystal. The WarpStone opened his eyes and groaned as it shook the years from its structure.

"Ah, it's good to see you again, lassie, you have to do something about Scales and this mess he created on this planet," said the WarpStone.

"We will, but we need you help first. We need to get into Krazoa Palace to breakout Fox," said Krystal.

"Are you daft, lassie, you and your friends are tough, but there are insane, SharpClaws and a multitude of traps there waiting to be set off Krozoa Palace. Even if you do get past the traps, you'll all be overwhelmed by General Scales and the SharpClaws," said the WarpStone.

"But we need to get Fox out of there," said Falco.

"Very well, just be careful," said the WarpStone. He lowered his hand and they hopped on; closing his hand, a blue aura started to glow around them. In an instant they were warped to Krazoa Palace, Krystal and the others looked around and saw that the WarpStone warped them to the roof of the palace.

"Ok, Falco and Slippy take the south wing, Amanda and I will take the north wing," said Krystal. As they splited up, they had an uneasy feeling building up in their bodies.

"Krystal, do you think we will be able to find him?" asked Amanda. With a smile on her face, she nodded and looked ahead for anything that might lead them to where Fox was being held. Slowly closing her eyes, she concentrated her telepathic energy on finding Fox. Soon gun shots were echoing in the Palace, with death cries to follow. It was apparent that Falco and Slippy found trouble and was heading their way.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" yelled Slippy as he and Falco were bolting it towards them. Krystal and Amanda opened fire as they bolted as well; fighting valiantly they looked for Fox in a frantic pace. Faster and faster they ran, but the SharpClaws were hot on their tails, soon every SharpClaw was pouring out of every door and passage. Soon they were back on the roof of the Krazoa Palace, and were trapped in a corner. "What do we do now? We need a plan here," said Slippy. Looking around, Krystal knew that they had to retreat and regroup; closing her eyes, she twirled her staff in the air at a rapid pace. A light started to emit from her staff as she twirled it faster and faster.

"Cover your eyes! Now!" she yelled as she impaled the stone floor with her staff. Falco and the others covered their eyes as a white, blinding glow consumed them; in a flash they disappeared without a trace. Waves of silence washed over them; Slippy slowly opened his eyes and looked around in pure awe.

"Where are we?" asked Slippy.

"OceanFoce Point temple, it is one of the only places that are still pure of Scales' touch," explained Krystal as she dropped to her knees. "We need to come up with a plan to rescue Fox and the rest of Sauira," she said

"I predict that Fox is already free and a Krazoa spirit helped him," said an old CloudRunner as he emerged from the shadows.

"How are you sure?" asked Falco.

"We just have to trust it," said Krystal.

Chapter 3: Demon Training

Meanwhile deep within the Krazoa Palace's walls, Fox hung on the wall feeling weak. _"I got to find a way to get out of here and get to the others, before it's too late"_ he thought to himself as he closed his eyes.

"You have to gain more power, McCloud," whispered a Krazoa as it appeared in front of him. Fox was surprised to see one in front of him. "We have to go now," it said as it wrapped it's tentacles around him and a blue aura surrounded them. The Krazoa spirit transported them to a null void, where time didn't existed.

"Where are we?" asked Fox as he looked around. As he looked around, he saw a man in a red jacket wearing combat boot sitting on the ground and eating a strawberry sundae with a smile on his face. "Who are you?" he asked as he walked closer to the man. The man only smiled and continued to eat it, as Fox tiled his head in confusion. "Why did you bring me here? Send me back I have to save the others," ordered Fox.

"Not a good idea, you're not strong enough to fight, and my name is Dante," he said as he finished the sundae. "The floating Jamaican head told me of your situation, and it said if I trained you I'll get paid a nice penny. So are you ready?" he said as he cracked his knuckles and took his classic combat stance.

"For the last time, I am a Krazoa spirit," it said out of irritation.

"Whatever, all I know is that you better pay up when I'm done training him," scoffed Dante. Meanwhile back on Sauria, Krystal, Falco, Slippy and Amanda were in the depths of the Ocean ForcePoint temple. There resided only a small band of dinosaurs that escaped from General Scales' tirade.

"Ok, we need to come up with a plan to defeat Scales. We know that he draws his power from the Krazoa Spirits, to fuel his own power making him stronger. There has to be a way to make him weaker," said Krystal. They looked to one another and shrugged their shoulders in confusion, not one of them had any idea of how to drain Scales of his power. A CloudRunner looked at the SpellStones and an idea hit him in an instant.

"What about the SpellStones? Maybe we can reverse their flow and drain Scales of his power and maybe free the Krazoa Spirits that he has trapped in his body," said the CloudRunner. The others looked at him as if he had lost his mind, but Krystal smiled and nodded her head.

"That plan could work, the magic of the SpellStones could drain Scales of his power," said Krystal. But little did they know Scales was one step ahead of them, deep within the Krazoa Palace he laughed and gnarled his teeth. He remembered the bitter hatred that burned in his soul, his thirst for revenge was so great that he started to claw his way out of the depths of hell. As he reached the surface he swore revenge on the StarFox team, but especially on Fox and Krystal.

"_Little do they know I can nullify the SpellStone and use their power to amplify my own_," thought Scales as he sharpened his blade and claws against the rocks. Meanwhile back in the null void, Dante and Fox trained fiercely for the battle. As Fox trained with Dante his body began to under go a change, his fur was started to turn white and a black marks appeared on the side of his face. He started to grow multiple tails with each second he spent with Dante. It was apparent that Dante's demonic aura was starting to affect Fox in a way that that made him stronger, faster, and fiercer; as if a devil was starting to awaken inside him. They've been training in the null void for years, but in reality it had only been a few minutes. Dante smiled as he resheathed his blade, he realized that Fox's mind, body, and soul was ready to take on Scales.

"Alright, you're ready," said Dante.

"Thank you, Dante, if there is anyway to repay you; name it," said Fox as he swished his nine-tails. "And can you tell me how long this look is going to last?" he asked. Dante laughed as he heard Fox's question.

"Don't' worry about it." said Dante. Fox nodded and a blue aura shined around him; teleporting him back to ThornTail Hollow. As he looked around, he saw that things had gotten worse and he noticed that Scales' power was increasing.

"Fox, is that you?" said Krystal as she ran up to him. He nodded his head with a smile on his face as his nine tails started to sway left to right. Krystal looked at Fox and took a step back in awe; his bulging muscles, his snow white fur, the black marks across his face, and his golden eyes put her in a state of shock. It was as if she didn't recognize Fox at all, even his aura felt so different to her. "What happened to you?" she asked

"Well, you see…." said Fox but the earth rumbled and the Krazoa Palace started to crumble. A demonic roar echoed into the sky as the entire SharpClaw army flew back to the palace and started to merge with Scales as he grew to the size of five mountains. "We'll talk later," he said as he gotten ready for a fight to the finish.

"Now," yelled Krystal. As soon as she said that the four SpellStones appeared around Scales and started to glow. "Rip, claw, tear away flesh and bone as the sun sets on the world of mortals and the black sun rises awakens the world of spirits and scream the name of the creator. Now release and be free," she shouted! The SpellStones started to glow and started to suck a while aura from General Scales' body. "It's over, Scales," she said.

"Hahahahaha! Did you fools think I would be beaten so easily?" mocked Scales. He roared as the aura turned black and the SpellStones turned gray. Scales grew bigger and more powerful with each second; Krystal whistled and a wave of flaming boulders and fireballs rained down on Scales. "Pity," he snarled as he waves his hand; deflecting all of the flying objects. "Now to have some fun with you," he growled as slimy tentacles headed for Krystal. Krystal twirled her staff rapidly, deflecting the tentacles quickly, but the tentacles wrapped around her waist and started to rip her uniform off. "Please scream as much as you like. It wets my appetite to hear your lustful screams," he said. His tentacles started to rub against her vagina and her anus, wanting to penetrate her and fill Krystal up with it's cum. In an instant, Krystal was gone with all of Scales' tentacles sliced to ribbons.

Chapter 4: White Fox

General Scales yelled in pain as his tentacles were sliced to ribbons, he looked around and saw in a clearing that Fox had Krystal in one arm and held a blade that was stained with blood. "Now that is no way to treat a lady, didn't your mother teach you to touch with your eyes not your hands," said Fox as a fiery stare erupted from his eyes. Krystal looked at Fox as her body started to tremble; the eyes that she was so used to were gone. The warmth that she had felt every time she was around Fox had disappeared as well; she felt so cold around him. It was as if she was on the surface of Fachina, on the coldest winter night. "I know this frightens you, to see me like this, for that I'm sorry; but I needed this power to fight Scales and protect you. So please be safe," he whispered to her. With those words he kissed her cheek gently and disappeared from her side. "Alright, Scales, let's rock," he yelled as he took his stance with his sword.

"You've gotten stronger, but it matters not, I will still defeat you," snarled Scales as he raised his foot and smashed the ground. Krystal screamed in shear terror as she saw the ground shatter under Scales' foot. With a chuckle, Fox stood playfully on top of Scales' head and impaled his blade through Scales' helmet. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! BASTERD!" yelled Scales as he swat at Fox.

"You have got to do better than that, if you want to lay a claw on me," said Fox as he ran along Scales' arm. Fox was zooming around on Scales' body with ease; it was as if he had already fought out this battle a thousand times. Each blow that Scales felt started to make him shrink down. With one final blow to the face, Scales was back down to his original size; he roared as he reabsorbed his entire demonic aura that was flowing around Sauria. Both of their auras clashed violently as it swirled around them; with a bloodlust roar they began to fight with a furious animosity. As their blades echoed into the sky, Krystal stood in the clearing with a concern look on her face.

"_Fox, I don't know what has happened to you, but please just come back to me in one piece_," thought Krystal as she tried to follow their movements in the sky. Falco and the others soon joined her in the clearing and watched the titanic battle in the sky, trying desperately to follow their movements.

"How is Fox able to keep up with Scales?" asked Slippy. The others stood in pure awe at their strength.

"_How is this possible? He is standing blow for blow with me, I need to destroy him; but the question is how?" _thought Scales as he looked around the field. He noticed Krystal and the others, and smiled wickedly. "RISE, TENTACLES!" he yelled. The earth rumbled and cracked underneath Krystal and the others; slimy tentacles started to rise from the earth, thrashing about, looking for their victims. "ATTACK!" he shouted. They lashed out and attacked; Falco and the others started to blast the tentacles, but one by one they were disarmed.

"Guys, hang on!" shouted Fox as he rushed to their aid, but Scales intercepted him and punched him in the stomach. As Fox's worry for the others grew, his moves were getting sloppier and sloppier. The tentacles wrapped themselves around the others and started to tear off their clothes. Krystal was the first one to have her clothes completely ripped off, and the tentacles started to rub against her vagina, anus, and mouth. Two tentacles wrapped around her breasts and one laid in between them and started rub in between them. Fox struggled to help Krystal and the others, but Scales kept getting in the way and dealing powerful blows to Fox's body. "_I got to save her_," thought Fox as he rushed to Krystal. Scales grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the ground; Scales chuckled with satisfaction as he saw Fox's worry. Suddenly, deep within Fox's mind, Dante's voice stated to speak to him.

"Fox, what are you doing? You got to concentrate on the fight," said Dante.

"_Dante? Where are you?_" thought Fox as he looked around.

"I'm still in the null void, watching the fight, but that's not important right now. You need to concentrate on the fight with Scales," said Dante.

"_I got to save Krystal and the others first,"_ thought Fox as he tried to get to them. Scales chuckled as he landed a barrage of blows to Fox's body; Fox manage to super kick Scales' face and sent him flying into the mountains.

"She can take care of herself, McCloud," said Dante. Fox looked at his team and a celestial blue light started to shine from the tentacles as a rage filled scream started to echo into the sky. The tentacles started to crystallize as the scream grew louder and louder; in an instant the tentacles shattered and Krystal was covered in a blue aura with the marks of her extinct people shining brightly from her body. She looked around as she saw the others backing away from her.

"Just stay back," she said as she raised her hand. Her staff appeared in her hand and she twirled it around in a rapid pace; the winds started to howl as her blue aura started to engulf the others. A flash of lightning blazed the sky as Falco and the others were teleported out of the battle field and into Krazoa Palace. "Are you ready, Fox?" she said as she appeared in front of him in a second. He nodded with a smile on his face; he could actually feel the heat of her aura, which twirled around her. Scales rose from the rubble and charged at both of them with a fiery rage. Fox and Krystal simply side stepped him and each delivered a power house kick to Scales' back.

"No, this is my world!" shouted Scales as his black aura surrounded him and made him into a huge entity. "I AM GENERAL SCALES RULER OF THIS WORLD!" he roared into the sky. Fox and Krystal only looked at each other and nodded as they charged at Scales with weapons drawn. Their giant godly battle started to shake the foundation of the planet apart. Meanwhile in the null void, Dante watched the entire battle as he ate another strawberry sundae.

"So where the hell is my money?" asked Dante. The Krazoa spirit appeared and sighed heavily.

"You will get your money when they have won," said the Krazoa spirit. Dante only laughed, he knew that Fox was going to win because Fox had the only person to go into a major demon battle and live to tell the tale about it. Meanwhile back on Sauria, the battle grew more and more intense, Fox and Krystal were fighting with everything they got to save Sauria; but some how Scales was over powering them. As Scales backhanded them, he laughed in confidence as his aura grew more and more.

"We're not making a dent," growled Fox as his tails thrashed about. In an instant he charged Scales as his tails thrashed, but Scales only backhanded Fox. Krystal was growing furious as well; Scales laughed as he saw the anger in their eyes. Meanwhile back in the null void, Dante started to notice something odd about the battle. He smiled and he figured it out in a second.

"Fox, you and Krystal need to calm down," said Dante. Fox's ears twitched as he heard those words in his mind. "It is good to have animosity in a battle, but don't let it consume you. If that happens then your attacks become weak and ineffective. Your mind and body need to be calm and focused," he explained. Meanwhile back on Sauria, Fox nodded and closed his eyes and remembered peaceful memories of his family, Fara, Krystal and the team. As the memories grew stronger in his mind so did his aura, Krystal look at Fox and felt his aura growing stronger.

"Krystal, I'm going to need you're help to finish him off. Are you with me?" he asked. Krystal nodded as she looked into his eyes and saw his resolve. "Good, now just concentrate on my voice, let everything else go. Let the storm in your mind calm and focus on me," he said. Krystal focused on Fox, and could feel her aura growing more and more.

"This is the end of you both!" roared Scales as he drew his blade. "This is my world, my world," he shouted as he went to strike, but Fox and Krystal had vanished and reappeared behind him, his blade was shattered and two slashes went across his chest as he stopped in his tracks. Fox and Krystal's weapons were covered in Scales' blood as they raised them in the air. Their titanic battle continued, but the tables were turned, with each hit Scales' could feel his power being drained. "How is this possible?" he said as he panted heavily.

"All power is drawn from emotion; anger is the only emotion you have, it is powerful for a while, but in the end it will lead to your down fall," explained Fox as he raised his blade. Scales flashed him with a blinding light and jumped on to his ship, the Galleon, and took off into the sky. Krystal whistled and two CloudRunners landed next to them.

"Here we go!" shouted Krystal as they took off into the sky and after the Galleon. As they started to close in, the Galleon started to open fire with everything it had and the SharpClaws stormed the deck with battle axes and weapons drawn. Fox and Krystal looked at each other and smiled, they jumped into the fry with the SharpClaws and defeated them all in to time flat. "That was a bit to easy," she said as they walked around the deck. A door opened up and Scales appeared again with the Krazoa spirits circling around him.

"This is the end for you both," roared Scales as a wave of energy hits them, knocking Fox out. Fox slowly woke up in a misty fog, the looked around trying to find Krystal; screams echoed into the air as he started to walk towards that direction. He stopped as he saw Fara, lying dead on the ground in a pool of her own blood. Fox dropped his blade and looked in horror as he saw her; she stared to grown and moved about. He rushed to her and tried to help her; she groaned in pain and opened her eyes.

"Fox, is that you?" asked Fara as her hand softly brushed his face. "I can't hang on much longer," she moaned.

"Fara, please don't leave me, I can't lose you again," he wept. She smiled weakly as he wrapped her tails around his.

"Kiss me one last time, Fox, please," she groaned. He kissed her softly as he held her close. A peaceful memory started to play in Fox's mind; he started to remember how he loved her. It was a snowy day on Fachina as they looked into each other's eyes and kissed under the arctic lights, it was then Fox proclaimed his love for her. She slowly started to chuckle deeply as her eyes started to glow red. Fox's instinct told him to pull away; as he did he saw that something was wrong. "How could you let me die on that mission, Fox?" she roared as she kicked him away. Fox coughed up blood and looked at Fara, as she turned into a black demon. "Also how could you fall for that whore, Krystal?" she roared as she attacked. As Fox's looked on in horror, he was barely able to dodge her attacks, with each powerful blow she gave him; he started to blame himself for her death.

"_She's right, I let her die, and it's my fault for not stopping it. Fara died because of me, it's my fault,"_ thought Fox as she started to beat the ever living daylights out of him. The demon Fara chuckled as she was about to deliver the final blow, but a force was holding her back.

"No, it's not. It's not your fault," said a voice. Fox looked around and saw another Fara holding the demon Fara's arm. "Fox, it was an ambush, we didn't know. We know that there were going to be casualties on that mission," she said as she threw the demon Fara aside.

"She's right, son, you can't keep blaming yourself for what was out of your control," said Vixy McCloud as she and his father, James McCloud, stood in front of him. They joined hands and destroyed the demon Fara with one blast.

"Son, you have to help Krystal?" said James has he, Vixy, and Fara placed their hands on his head. Fox woke up on the Galleon as he saw Krystal kicking Scales' helmet off, he quickly gotten to his feet and impaled the Galleon with his blade; his aura started to build up inside of him. Krystal saw what he was doing and started to fuse her aura with his. Their combined might was enough to shatter the Galleon in half, and as they started to fall to the ground, Fox and Krystal impaled General Scales with his blade. As they hit the ground and blade ran through General Scales and into the earth. Scales screamed as he tried to remove the blade, but his life was draining from his body. With his final breath the roared into the sky and died; with his death the planet started to return to normal.

"It's over," said Fox as he looked into the sky. All the tribes of the planet started to rejoice as the sky started to turn blue again. Later the SharpClaws started to explain that they were being controlled mentally by General Scales. They said that they were generally a peaceful race and only gotten what they needed from the planet, also they apologized to Krystal for almost raping her. She only chuckled softly, and told one to step forward and handover a pair cuff for both hands and feet.

"What for?" one of them asked.

"Don't worry about it," said Krystal as she started to swing them around her fingers. Later on that evening, the rest of the team sat on the top of the Krazoa palace and watched the male SharpClaws reunited with the female SharpClaws. "Wow, who knew that there were so many females, no wonder the males were happy to see them again," said Krystal. Meanwhile back in the null void, Dante was paid in full, just like the Krazoa spirit promised and transported back to his world in his office. Shortly after, Lady appeared in his office and took half of his money. As usual, Dante moped a little bit then went back to the devil hunting business. A month later in the Lylat System, Fox was still in his demon form so he decided to get used to it. Day faded to night and all of the team was sleeping, except Krystal, who was sneaking around the ship to get to Fox's room. She chuckled softly as he twirled around the cuff in one hand, had a whip in her other hand, and a condom between her breasts as she opened the door.

"Fox, tonight we're going to exorcise the demon out of you tonight," she chuckled softly as she mounted him. He tried to get free but Krystal over powered him; soon the ship was filled with moans and screams of pleasures.

End.

Hey, I will admit this is not my best work, but I did it to show you so called "Krystal fan-boys" that she is a lot more powerful than she looks. I mean come on, you guys post rape games, fan-fictions, and rape art of her. It's not right and we know it, so why do we support it. If she was really here those guys that created those games will be killed. A message to guy with the name "PlayShapes" : dude, I will admit you have talent, but why make a rape game of Krystal. Not to mention in both of your games "Bowser's Castel" and K Fox and the Magic Sword" the story line is way messed up. In "Bowser Castel" he wouldn't waste his time trying to cut through her crystallize prison. He would just say "Fuck it" and tossed her back.

"It's true, I have a short temper. NOW WHERE IN THE HELL IS MY COFFEE!" shouted Bowser. A small servant brings him a cup of coffee. "Thank you," he said. And in "K Fox and the Magic Sword" General Scales is dead, he died during the game "StarFox Adventures". Even if he didn't die then and there, the SharpClaws would've executed him for his brutal tyranny on Sauria. Not to mention Link would never leave his sword anywhere. Sorry to bitch like that but you know what you did was wrong. And now a message to an artist with the name "VixenTamer": dude, you have talent, but why draw rape pictures of Krystal, and I know you aren't the only one. The main thing is that we have to respect Krystal and her telepathic powers, or she could really destroy our minds with one blast.

"It's true," said Krystal as she walked into the room

So just respect her, and hopefully we will earn her forgiveness. And I don't care what you say about it.


End file.
